scoobymew
by EvilBlackCherry
Summary: What happens when crime fighting scooby doo meets monster fighting mew mew power?
1. Chapter 1: pineapple?

scooby-mew chapter 1: pineapple?

NOTE

Hey this is my first story snd just want to let you know afew things:  
1. I'm not the best speller in the world so if you see any mistakes let me know.

2. I do use a lot of speech.

3. I do wright a lot of scrips

4. I like writing crossovers.

So that's a few minor things out of the way. Let the story begin!

* * *

The mystery inc gang are in the mystery machine on their way to visit one of Velma's relatives.  
"I cant wait to get to tokyo," said Velma waking up Scooby and Shaggy who were asleep in the back.

"Like what's so good about tokyo Velma?" Asked Shaggy rubbing his eyes.

"Because it's where my cousin lives Shaggy," replied Velma turning around to see Shaggy and scooby already rolled her eyes.

"Like so what everywhere we go we end up being chased by monsters," argued Shaggy taking a bite of his chocolate and banana coverd pizza.

"you might like him Shaggy Velma tells me he owns a restaurant," interrupted Daphne. Shaggy and Scooby both looked at each other then at Fred driving the mystery machine.

"like fred drive faster!" Yelled Shaggy grabbing hold of the steering wheel and trying to drive. As they swerve from side to side they all stared to scream.

" LOOK OUT!" Screamed Daphne as they hit something but weren't sure slammed the brakes and stopped the mystery then removed Shaggy from the steering wheel as he was holding on for dear all got out to see what it was that they saw nothing. After a while Shaggy found a floating jellyfish like creature.

"Hey guys look at this," said Shaggy trapping it in a didn't know what it was but after a while Shaggy decided to keep it as a pet and called it Pineapple.

"Pineapple really Shaggy," said Fred unimpressed.

"what pineapple is a tropical fruit and this looks pretty tropical," argued Shaggy.

* * *

yay chapter 1 done and chapter 2 soon to come.


	2. Chapter 2 : The story unfolds

scooby mew chapter 2: The story unfolds

* * *

NOTE

Now it's time for the grand twist. I know it's only chapter 2 but i'm not good with spreading the story out. Oh one more thing I only know the english names for the mew mew characters and I haven't seen any episodes after episode 26.

* * *

after a long ride in the mystery inc machine they finally arrived outside a cafe.  
"Welcome to cafe mew mew," said a girl in a pink waitress outfit.

"This place is so cute," commented Daphne.

"Thanks," said the girl leading them to their table.  
"Just call me if you need anything."

"Um excuse me but do you know someone called wesley?" Asked Velma. The girl looked at her slightly confused.

"Ur yer i'll take you to him," replied the girl. she then walked into the kitchen followed by Velma. In the kitchen Wesley was putting the finishing touches onto a cake. When Velma walked in he looked up and smiled.

"Velma," he said. Velma smiled and ran over to him.

"Hi Wesley," she replied hugging him. Leaving the girl in the pink waitress outfit very confused.

"mind telling me how you two know each other?" She asked.

"Oh sorry Zoey you see this is my cousin Velma," replied Wesley.

"Hi, so she's part of project mew mew?" Asked Velma.

"how do you know about that?" Asked Zoey also answering Velma's question.

"I helped Elliot and Wesley with some of the research," replied Velma.

"Oh so you know Elliot too," said Zoey rather disappointed because she was hoping that she wasn't friends with a hot head like elliot.

meanwhile shaggy and scooby where deciding what to order. When Elliot saw Scooby he went up to them.  
"Excuse me but your not allowed dogs in hear," he said. Scooby looked up.

"Rogs rhere?" He asked. Shaggy was still looking at the menu.

"Oh he's not a dog," interrupted fred. Just then Wesley and Velma came out.

"Hi Velma haven't seen you in a wile," he said.

"Hi Elliot, these are my friends Scooby, Shaggy, Fred and Daphne guys this is my cousin Wesley and his friend Elliot," Velma introduced.

"Hi," said Fred

"Nice to meet you," Wesley said.

After a few hours of talking they decided it was time to go.  
"come on guys we have to check into our hotel," notified Fred as Shaggy and Scooby where still eating.

"What else is there?" Asked Shaggy.

"Nothing you've eaten everything," replied Elliot and if you know Shaggy and Scooby you would know that they never like to hear those words so they left

* * *

yay chapter 2 done and chapter 3 soon to come


	3. Chapter 3: The mysterious shadows

Scooby mew chapter 3: The mysterious shadows

NOTE

In this chapter the mews appear but you don't really see them only there shadows. Now for the story.

The gang are in the mystery machine Shaggy and Scooby are in the back holding their stomach and moaning. When Daphne and Velma had had enough so they tearnd round to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter eaten too much?" Asked Velma.

"No, the exact opposite," replied Shaggy. Daphne and Velma looked at each other unimpressed.

"You can't still be hungry, you ate everything back at the cafe," debated Daphne. Shaggy shrugged and opened a secret department in the floor of the mystery machine. In it was a box of scooby snacks. He took them out and shared them between him and Scooby. Daphne and Velma just tearnd back round. At fist no one noticed that pineapple was starting to glow. But Fred eventually did.

"Hey Shaggy whats whit pineapple?" He asked. Shaggy looked but didn't know himself.

"FRED LOOK OUT ... AGAIN!" Yelled Daphne as they where about tho hit a giant green crab with purple tentacles. This time Fred managed to use the brake. And as it lifted one of its tentacles Fred told everyone to get out. Just as it's tentacale was about to destroy the mystery machine it disappeared. Leaving them all confused. but they all got back into the mystery machine and continued to there hotel.

chapter 3 and 4 soon to come (sorry the chaprers are a little short)


	4. Chapter 4: The hex girls

Scooby mew chapter 4: The hex girls

NOTE

Ok as you could probably guess in this chapter the hex girls come in along with another mystery puppy (i'll give you 3 guesses {but you will actually have to read the chapter to find out if your right or not}).

* * *

Now to the story.

last time

_"FRED LOOK OUT ... AGAIN!" Yelled Daphne as they where about tho hit a giant green crab with purple tentacles. This time Fred managed to use the brake. And as it lifted one of its tentacles Fred told everyone to get out. Just as it's tentacale was about to destroy the mystery machine it disappeared. Leaving them all confused. but they all got back into the mystery machine and continued to there hotel._

* * *

After the gang had recover from shock, the next day they met up with Wesley and Elliot who where going to show them around tokyo. When they arrived, they saw Elliot and Wesley outside there cafe. They all said hello to one and other and where about to leave a man came running up and asked if he could put a poster up outside the cafe. They said yes and when the man left they looked at the poster.

What the poster said...

THE HEX GIRLS

live in concert

june 10th - 17th

tickets on sale now

"Wow the hex girls its been a while since we saw them," said Daphne. Elliot and Wesley looked at her.

"You know the Hex girls?" Asked Elliot, the gang nodded.

"We like met them on a number of times, maby we can evan get some tickets," Shaggy mentioned. fred didn't look so sure.

"Don't get your hopes up guys they probably don't evan remeber us," He Warned, the others looked at him bemused.

"Ur...fred we saved them from a vampire last time we saw them so how could they not remember us?" Vlema asked. In the end they dicided not to argue about it and go to see whether Shaggy or Fred where right. When they arived the stage wasn't evan finished. They looked round and saw the hex girls sitting next to there instruments. They wen't to see them but where stoped bye a man wereing a black shirt with the word security written in white across it.

"Sorry but this is a closed set," he said. Thorn looked at them and then a smile went across her face. She ran up.

"Its ok, we know them," she said. The man nodded and walked away, Shaggy looked at fred with an i told you look. The other hex girls came over. They seemed to be looking at the two other people standing at the back.

"Who are your friends," asked dusk. They all looked at the two of them just standing there.

"oh yer," said Velma. "This is my cousin Wesley and his friend Elliot."

"Hi," they both said. They all smiled and the hex girls gave them the tour of backstage. When they had finnished they went back to the front stage, which had wires dangling down.

"Oh yer theres one more thing," added luna.

"Like what?" Asked Shaggy. Everyone looked around. Then they heard it.

"ha da da da di da puppy power!"


End file.
